In the field of photography, the camera module mainly acquires visible light. A camera module may have filters against ultraviolet and infrared light to avoid the ultraviolet and infrared light affecting the image quality. However, a mobile device may have an iris recognition function embedded in the camera module and capturing infrared light of 800-850 nm wavelength is necessary for the iris recognition feature to function.